What Drives Me Mad (Mad Hatter x reader)
by Lemon Default
Summary: (Y/n) falls further than she ever had. Falls to Wonderland, falls in love, falls into trouble. Being the new Alice, will she be able to complete her task, before her task finishes her?
1. Down the Bunny Hole

**Down the Bunny Hole**

"No one loves me!" I yelled as mom drove to Washington. I never asked to move. I was queen at my hometown and now it's all gone. "(Y/n)!" Mom yelled "Shut up! I'm tired of your whining! You're loved and you know it!" I groan "Bullcrab." She suddenly swerved right and parked. This was my chance for freedom. I ran out the car, trying to get far away as possible. I heard my mom yell "(Y/n)! Get back over here you ungrateful-"

Next thing I know, I'm falling. Slowly, but fast at the same time. I felt as if I was floating down, but objects I could not label flew past me at the speed of light. I hear an unfamiliar song, echoing all around me. ( watch?v=_Lf5l3xSlCs) The song slowed down, making a screeching sound. My ears felt like they were bleeding. I wanted to cover my ears, but I couldn't find the determination to do it. THUMP. I fell on a patch of soft grass. I looked around. Where am I? I was in the most unusual forest. It had a strange bird flutter branch to branch, frogs that sounded like drums and cymbals. I felt a gloved hand wrap around my wrist. My heart raced as I tried to pull away but the grip was too strong. "Alice! Calm down!" The man holding me exclaimed. Alice. The first was a murderer the strange song said. The next commited suicide. The third is an ex-queen. The last were twins. "I'm not-" I started. "Not staying. You never do." The man holding me said, trying to complete my sentence, but was off by miles. "Oh please let go of me." I begged. He lets go of me and I quickly turn around. A man around my age stands in front of me. He has zany red hair, a blue eye and a yellow eye. He had a weird hat that matched his crazy suit. His kind smile disappered. "Alice? Are you my Alice?" He asked. "I don't even know who I am." I answer. It was true. I couldn't even remember my name before I got here... He frowned deeper and sadly said "Oh. You're the new Alice. My poor Alice." I tilted my head in confusion. "How am I poor?" He shook his head and said "You're not at all poor based on the quality of your clothes." What?! "But you said 'my poor Alice.'" I replied. "Yes. My Alice is probably all alone." WHAT?! I have no idea what's going on anymore. Unable and unwilling to at least try to understand, I ran away as fast as I could. "Wait!" The man called after me. I slowed down to a stop. Even though he didn't make much sense, I didn't want to get lost in this outrageous forest. This time I felt his hand on my shoulder. "Come on to my house. We'll talk with some tea." He said. "I think you mean talk over some tea." I corrected him. "Oh no tea hates bring talked over like it's not there. Makes it go bad." I nod, pretending I understand. "So- what's your name?" I asked. "I'm the Mad Hatter. Everyone calls me Hatter for short." He answered. "Why is your name Mad Hatter?" I curiously asked. "Because I'm a hatter that's mad." He replied as if it were obvious. "You mean 'as mad as a hatter' right?" I ask. "No." He answered, this time at tad more patiently. "I'm a hatter that hats and am just as sane as anyone else here. You have to say what you mean and mean what you say here." I nod again. After walking in silence, we finally got to his house. It was shaped like a hat. What a very curious house. Right in front of his house was a tea party. A little white mouse and a crazy haired hare sat at the table singing:

Twinkle twinkle little bat  
How I wonder what you're at-

The mouse stopped singing when she saw Hatter (the hare continued singing, unaware that the mouse has stopped) and yelled "You're late!" Hatter looked at his watch and replied "I won't be in a minute..." The mouse looked at her pocket watch for a bit then said "Hatter! I was beginning to think you were going to be late!" I looked at Hatter who then said "Not to my own party I won't." I took a deep breath and asked "What's going on? What do you guys mean?" Hatter looked in my eyes and answered "Time cursed me so it's always tea time." I shook my head "So you must always have tea? For the rest your life?" He laughed "No Alice. I can do anything I like. It's just I live the same hour while others go onwards in their day. It's actually a blessing as much as it is a curse if you think about it." I thought about it. So his time is different compared to everybody else's time... there probably still and night for him... So if he was 'late' to a party he would actually be on time when his hour 'restarted', and if the party started at a half hour, he could actually be early when his hour 'reseted'. I guess it makes a little sense... Hatter took my hand and pulled me into a chair next to him. "Welcome back, Alice" He said, passion filling his voice.


	2. Tea Party

**Tea Party**

When I settled down, the Hatter poured me some tea. "Is that Alice?" The mouse asked. The Hatter nodded and said "It is Alice. Not our Alice though." The hare looked down at his scone and said "Awwww. I miss our Alice." The mouse said "Well this is our Alice now. Hello Alice. I'm the Dormouse. Or that's what my name supposedly is anyways." I kindly nod at her and replied "A pleasure to meet you, Dormouse." The Dormouse then points at the hare. "That's the March Hare." She says. I hold my hand out to the March Hare and say "Nice to meet you." The March Hare suspiciously eyed my hand hmmnmming. After three seconds he seized my hand and vigorously shook it, saying "Helloo Alice!" When he let go, he ate his scone in one bite. Everyone started to eat and drink while I just sat there. The Hatter looked at me and said "Help yourself. You can have anything here." I nodded and drank my tea. I hate tea so much, but it would be rude to let it just sit there. After I drank that horrid stuff, I poured a glass of milk and took a few chocolate chip cookies. As I dunked the first one, the Hatter asked "Do you want to hear a riddle?" I nodded my head as I bit into my cookie. "How I as a raven and a writing desk alike?" He asked. I looked in the distance, thinking while eating my cookies. I gave up and asked "I don't know. What does a Raven and a writing desk have alike?" The Hatter shrugged and answered "I don't know either." I scoffed "Then why did you ask?" The Hatter answered while pouring sugar in his tea "Because I didn't know the answer. Why would I ask a question if I already knew the answer?" I stayed silent.

Mad Hatter's p.o.v.

Alice looked at her cookies. She looked so pretty. Her eyes sparkled like the forest river. I will show it to her soon... Someday. She reminded me of my Alice. My Alice disappeared before I could officially make her mine though. My Alice first was so lost when she came here. Our world made so much sense that it was hard for her to understand. I wonder how it is like in her world. Oh how much I want to be her world...

(Y/n)'s p.o.v.

I look up to see the Mad Hatter observing me. He was cute, I'll admit it. But he probably thinks I'm an idiot. He kindly smiles at me and said "Alice, come with me. I want to talk to you." I was slightly surprised. What? He stood up and so did I. He then walked off to his hat shaped house and I followed.


	3. Mad House

**Mad House**

The mad man lead me to his strange house. I don't even know him. Why do I trust him? I looked around his peculiar house. It had hats in every possible space and thread filling the gaps between the hats. It smelled like tea and honey and was fairly cool in here. "Alice?" Hatter gently asked. I turned around to see him right behind me. I tried to step back but my legs were suddenly stiff. "Yes?" I managed to reply. "Alice, I know you just met me, but I've known you for your entire life. I have protected you when you needed me most, and have stopped you when you didn't know what you are doing." I lifted my eyebrow. Is he my guardian angel stalker? That's the only sense I could make of what he just said. He continued "Through all the years I have met you, I have loved you every time, yet I never found myself to be able to ask you this."

I held my breath. Was he going to ask me out? His mismatch eyes twinkled and his was nervously wringing his hands. "Alice..." he said his voice quiet and calming. "Will you... take me with you?" I lifted my eyebrow yet again. Was I going somewhere? "What do you mean?" I asked, trying my best to make sense of him. "Well you see, You can travel to two different worlds mine and yours. I want to go to yours so we..." He stopped in mid sentence. "So we...?" I said, trying to get him to finish his sentence. "So we can be together forever Alice. So I don't have to watch you die again and again. Alice, I want you to be my life." I could feel my chest swell. Why? He was a strange man that made little sense and claimed to know me. Why was I happy?

"Alice?" He said, bringing me back to reality. Or, what ever this is. "I'll try." I whisper. "Great! Now that we're a couple, we can do what I've always wanted to do." Wait when did I say we were dating? The Mad Hatter grabbed my hand and dragged me outside. "EVERYONE!" He yelled undoubtedly to get their attention. The mouse and hare stopped playing around. Three new guests appeared. A purple cat with a wide smile, and two round twins. When did they get here? "Oh Cheshire cat, Tweedle Dum, Tweedle Dee, so glad you could make it!" The Hatter exclaimed. "Well, I was always here." The cat said in a smooth voice. This must be Cheshire Cat. "So, you called?" He continued, lying belly up on a branch. "Yes. You remember Alice right?" The Mad Hatter asked, pushing me in front of him. "Of course we do!" One of the Tweedles said. "We told her a story before!" The other said. "No, we told her two stories!" The first Tweedle disagreed. The two started to quarrel, but the Dormouse sharply cleared her throat. The two stopped their fighting and the Hatter continued "Alice and I are now a couple."

The March Hare jumped up yelling "The bird and the bees! The bees and the birds!" Then laughed like a lunatic. (A cute lunatic) The dormouse clapped her hands and cheered. The Cheshire Cat and said "That's great. Good job Hatter. We all know how much you've been wanting to do this." The Tweedle twin on the left cheerfully stated "I knew that you guys would make a great couple." The other nodded in agreement.

"So what adventure will Alice go on this time?" The Cheshire asked, looking at me. "Wait, What?" I asked completely lost. Was I _supposed_ to go on an adventure? The Mad Hatter sensed my confusion and put his hands on my shoulders "Alice still doesn't know. For now we can have tea." The March Hare jumped up and jumped to the end of the table. He held a teapot that shot tea everywhere without the Hare knowing. When he got to us, he held out the pot and offered us tea. "Why thank you my good friend. Would you tell us that great story, Dormouse, about the three girls?" The Dormouse looked up from her scone as the March Hare poured us tea. "Well, I don't like to tell that story since Alice kept interrupting it. I'll tell another." I never interrupted her, and she never told me a story! She closed her eyes to think of a story, then opened them, ready to tell her story.

"There once was a house. In this house lived a man, a woman, and their child. The mother loved the child, the child loved the father, the father loved the mother, but never the other way around." I stopped her with a question "If the mother didn't love the father, then how could they have a child?" The Tweedles laughed and said "She doesn't know about the Oniestangen!" The Hatter pet my head and said to the annoyed Dormouse "Please continue." The Dormouse inhaled and continued "One day the father wanted to buy 2 million feet of land with the width of one inch." What?! Why?! One inch in width? What's he gonna do, sue anyone that steps on it?! "The child supported her father, and the mother supported her child. 'Having a spaghetti farm would be good' the child said. 'We could be rich'. The only one that did not like that was the house. It knew that spaghetti was only sold by nickers." If I hear one more funny word... "The house warned them that if they did buy the farm, it would leave. They ignored their house and bought it anyways, so the house walked away. The end."

Everyone clapped. That's it?! What's the point of that story?! I sighed and looked down. Would I ever understand this place? The Hatter turned me around to look me in the face "Let's go for a walk." He gently said.

"Where?" I asked.

"Into the forest."


End file.
